


Дорвались

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Что делать братьям, пока родители в отъезде? Правильно, проводить время вместе.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	Дорвались

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Винсент и Рейчел вот уже неделю обещали оставить своих сыновей одних дома на пару дней. Отдыха давно не было, соскучились по морю. Себастьян и Сиэль были только за. Ведь их уход давал им полную свободу действий. Было трудно постоянно прятаться от их глаз, по головке за такое не погладят. В лучшем случае устроят грандиозный разнос и скандал. А уж про худший и думать не хотелось. Что ж поделать, когда в обычной семье между детьми появляется неправильная связь? Только прятаться да конспирироваться.

Наконец этот долгожданный день отъезда родителей настал. Они дали наставления своим любимым сыновьям и, собрав чемоданы, поехали в аэропорт. Себастьян в этот долгожданный час отсутствовал, все ещё зависал со своей группой, а вот Сиэль был свидетелем сбора и лично проводил тех до двери.

И стоило остаться дома одному, тут же полез за мобильным, набирать номер старшего брата. Гудки-гудки, но после тридцати секунд молчания абонент соизволил ответить и Сиэль, набрав в грудь воздуха, тут же затараторил, не давая и слова вставить:

— Себастьян, привет! Ты почему так долго не отвечал? Как скоро ты вернешься домой? Родители уехали только что, — и выдохнул.

— Воу, — смогли ответить через пару секунд на том конце. — Вот так вылил на меня инфу. Хорошо, я тебя понял, братишка. Буду дома через пару минут. Подготовься как следует, — тонко намекнул на последнем, понизив голос, после чего отключился.

— Да! — победно вскинутый вверх кулак с зажатым мобильником и Сиэль помчался наверх, в свою комнату.

В лучшем случае у него есть минут 20, пока братик будет добираться до дома. А сейчас он может принять душ и подумать, как лучше встретить Себастьяна. Заодно растянуть себя. Раньше Сиэль подобного жутко стыдился, но сейчас… О, он с удовольствием сделает задуманное, да ещё возбудится и кончит, грезя о том, что пальцы, растягивающие его, это пальцы брата.

***

Как Себастьян и обещал, не прошло и часа, как он вернулся домой, и открыл дверь своим ключом. Встречать его никто не встретил. Но на полу валялись стикеры с нарисованными стрелочками, указывавшие куда следует идти. А ещё где-то наверху играла музыка. Ничего лучше Сиэль не придумал, решив, что братик сам его найдет, а он лишь укажет путь да будет ждать в его комнате, приняв самую соблазнительную позу.

— О, Боже, — вслух заговорил Себастьян, заражаясь игривостью. — Кто-то явно пересмотрел эротические фильмы. Сиэль? Где ты, мой любимый братик?

— Иди ищи! — крикнул Сиэль, слышавший всё, даже музыка, что играла достаточно тихо, не мешала. — Я тебя долго ждать не собираюсь!

Откладывая чехол с гитарой, парень начал разуваться и тут же снимать с себя верхнюю одежду. После чего направился по стрелочкам прямо к себе в комнату, где застал младшего братика в очень пикантной позе.

Тот лежал полностью обнаженный, только покрывало скрывало самое интересное, согнув одну ногу в колене и устроив вытянутую руку на нём, а другой рукой подпирая голову. Весь растрепанный, капли от воды еще покрывали тело, ведь только-только перед приходом Себастьяна вышел из душа.

— Прости, но вытираться я не стал, — с усмешкой произнес он и поманил пальчиком.

Чуть ниже живота тут же окатило жаром, а во рту скопилась слюна. Братишка словно из обложки плейбоя вышел. «Невозможно сексуальный… И только мой», — промелькнуло собственническое в мыслях и Себастьян сделал пару шагов вперёд.

— Не успели родители уехать, а ты уже секса хочешь? Какой у меня испорченный братик.

— Можно подумать, что ты не хочешь, — фыркнул в ответ Сиэль. — Только представь, мы одни, без родителей, на несколько дней… Иди сюда, — и еще раз пальчиком поманил в нетерпении. — Или я зря готовился и растягивал себя, представляя, что это делаешь ты?

В ход уже пошло раздевание. Себастьян стянул с шеи шипастый ошейник, скинул на стол все свои кольца и браслеты, и стянул полностью с себя верхнюю одежду, перед тем, как лезть в постель к Сиэлю.

— Ты умничка, — похвалил за старания, нежно проведя рукой по тёплому колену до бедра. — Хотя, я был бы не против сам тебя растянуть. Люблю тебя дразнить.

— А я тебе говорил утром, оставайся дома, — мурлыкнул тот и потянулся обнять за шею. — Так ты же всё равно ушёл, — и потянулся к губам.

Улыбка так и напрашивалась, несмотря на поцелуй. И Себастьян не сдержался. Руки его потянулись обнять обнаженного братика и немножечко помучить. Ненавязчивые ласки, лёгкие, как касание бабочки. А поцелуй напротив, распаляющий и жаркий. Себастьян не ограничился простым соприкосновением и углубил его, лаская как губы братишки, так и его язычок.

Нетерпеливые стоны стали срываться с губ, прося о большем. Прикосновений становилось мало, хотелось больше. Но просить смысла никакого не было — садист-мучитель в лице любимого брата растянет пытку до последнего. Поцелуй растянулся на долгое мучительное удовольствие, не говоря уже и ласках. В процессе мальчики перекатывались с одного на другого. То Себастьян подомнет под себя, то Сиэль окажется сверху.

За время их долгих поцелуев, Сиэль умудрился стянуть со старшего брата остатки одежды, не прервав контакт с губами больше чем на три секунды. И теперь, будучи сверху, оглаживал руками обнаженное тело, постепенно спускаясь ниже и оказываясь между разведенных ног. Перед лицом оказался возбужденный орган, которому нужно уделить внимание. Что Сиэль и сделал, обхватив рукой и начиная медленно надрачивать, при этом не отводя взгляда с лица Себастьяна.

— Я вижу, что тебе нравится, — пошло улыбнулся тот, чувствуя нарастающее удовольствие. — Не хочешь взять в рот?

— Хочу, но не буду, — усмехнулся Сиэль. — Ты меня замучил, мучайся сам.

— Как жестоко, — прикрыл глаза, изображая мученика, и нарочно очень тяжело вздохнул. Но это выражение лица надолго не закрепилось — ласки младшего брата не позволяли отвлекаться. А желание ощутить на своем члене губы Сиэля все крепчало и возрастало.

Продолжая неспешно водить рукой по стволу, а другой поглаживать бедро, изредка царапая, Сиэль дождался, пока Себастьян закроет глаза полностью, целиком отдавшись ощущениям, и лишь после этого взял в рот сразу до половины, начиная отсасывать.

— Ахах!.. Чертовка!.. — не сдержался Себастьян, тут же распахнув глаза. А его рука потянулась к мягким волосам брата, тут же в них зарываясь. — Я знал, что ты что-нибудь предпримешь. М-м… твой вид заводит меня лишь сильнее. Так и хочется трахнуть тебя в рот.

В ответ раздалось лишь мычание и Сиэль прекратил двигать головой. Он посмотрел на брата, чуть прищурившись, ожидая, что тот дальше будет делать. Сейчас сдерживаться не было смысла. Родителей нет, они одни. Гулять так гулять, как говорится.

— Что ты остановился? — рука, скользнувшая с волос на лицо, нежно погладила по щеке и подбородку. — Продолжай. Или я в самом деле начну сам двигаться. Тогда твоему ротику не поздоровится, — пригрозил с демонической улыбкой.

Попытка закатить глаза была так себе, но ничего делать Сиэль не стал, только снова промычал в знак протеста. А пальцами уже обеих рук слегка поцарапал бедра парня, призывая к действию. «Что ж ты ждёшь, Себастьян? Все условия созданы! Мне тебя ещё и уговаривать нужно?» — всё это можно было прочесть в глазах.

— Сам напрашиваешься? — понял взгляд старший, с локтя, на который все это время упирался, полностью поднялся, принимая сидячую позу. — Хорошо, ты сам напросился.  
Удовлетворение взялось в свои руки. Себастьян стал направлять Сиэля, буквально насаживая ртом на свой член.

А тот, устроившись и держась для удобства за покрывало, прикрыл глаза и не сопротивлялся. Расслабил горло и позволял делать с собой все, что захочется. Приятно же было обоим. Такое желание появилось не так давно, в прошлый раз, когда им с братиком выпала возможность побыть наедине, но вот воплотить его в жизнь все никак не удавалось. А тут такая удача!

На счастье Сиэля, Себастьян решил не кончать ему прямо в глотку. Он его подтянул к себе, неожиданно, и за старания, видимо, поцеловал в губы. Ответ на поцелуй получился немного вялым. Сиэль слегка отстранился и прошептал в самые губы:

— Я очень хочу тебя, — лёгкий чмок в подбородок, — любимый братик, — и смешок сорвался с губ, а руки и ноги почти оплели собой крепкое тело.

— Очень-очень? — в своей манере ответил Себастьян, любитель подразнить, и погладил по упругой попке. — А ласки мои отведать не желаешь? Ты же знаешь, — понизил голос, говоря прямо на ушко, — как мне нравится вылизывать тебя после душа.

— М-м, ты специально? — протянул младший, стоило только представить обещанное. — Я и так терпеть больше не могу!

— Тогда после первого раза? — предложил альтернативу, нежно куснув за кончик ушка.

— Я согласен, да, да, да! — и на каждое своё «да» кивок головой с довольной улыбкой.

Он расслабился и прекратил стискивать в объятиях Себастьяна. И начал устраиваться по-удобнее, а удобнее было перекатиться на спину и потянуть за собой брата, чтобы тот оказался сверху.

Подготовка, перед тем, как проникать, им не потребовалась, от того нетерпение младшего лишь усилилось. Улыбка стерлась с лица. Сиэль приоткрыл рот от удовольствия и легкой боли, стоило почувствовать головку члена в себе. Любимый братик действовал без настойчивости и довольно осторожно проникал в него. Стоило почувствовать долгожданную заполненность, он обнял его за шею.

— Ну же, давай! — нетерпеливо зашептал Сиэль, чуть ли не начиная ерзать под ним.

Он очень хотел, очень ждал, когда родители уедут. Было просто невыносимо каждый раз прятаться от них, пару раз они даже чуть не попались. И после достаточно долго вели себя как обычно, просто как братья, без их неправильной связи.

— Даю, — все еще говоря на ушко, Себастьян жарко на него дышал. — Расслабься только, ты очень сильно меня сжимаешь. Мы давно с тобой не шалили, верно?

Глубоко вздохнув, младший постарался расслабиться. Не с первого раза, но постепенно получилось.

— Целую вечность, — выдохнул, окончательно расслабляясь и сразу же чувствуя, как старший начинает медленно двигаться.

— Безумно по тебе скучал, — сдерживая стон, тихо проговорил Себастьян и каждый толчок совершал всё быстрее, добравшись до желанного. — Чёрт возьми, как же в тебе жарко и тесно… — говорил между стонами младшего брата, — обхвати меня сильнее.

— Ха, то расслабься, то теснее прижмись… определись уже, — с напускным недовольством, получалось всё равно плохо, дыхание сбилось и голос дрожал, ответил Сиэль, но тем не менее устроил ноги на пояснице брата, а руками обхватил за спину, прижимаясь.

Но его же руки очень скоро перехватили, поднимая над головой, и старший брат сцепил их пальцы в крепкий замок. Толчки вышибали из Сиэля новые стоны и возносили на новую ступень блаженства.

Напряжение с каждым толчком становилось всё сильнее, к собственному члену хотелось прикоснуться, да только руки были заняты. Но и без этого он чувствовал, что скоро кончит.

— С-се…бастьян! Я больше не могу… я сейчас!.. — простонал Сиэль, сильнее зажмурившись.

А садист-брат лишь ускорился, чувствуя скорое приближение младшенького.

— Кончай, — хрипло говорил, целуя и покусывая губы Сиэля, в определенные моменты, — кончай с моим именем на губах. Я буду трахать тебя весь вечер и всю ночь, пока ты голос не сорвешь. Никто нам не помешает.

«Ах ты ж!..» — промелькнуло в мыслях и исчезло. Ещё несколько секунд он смог продержаться, а после излился, громко выкрикнув имя брата.

— Да, малыш, — пробилась нежность в голосе Себастьяна, как только сам кончил, вытянув из младшенького все соки. Лбом он осторожно прикоснулся к горячему лбу Сиэля. — Вот такого завершения я и ждал.

— Любимый… садист, — довольно выдохнул тот. — Замучил, — а руки потянулись обнять и зарыться в волосах, легонько подергивая пряди. Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, расслабленность заставляла глаза закрываться, но спать, слава богам, не хотелось. — Мы ещё полежим?

— Конечно. А потом я тебя испробую, — облизывая губы, пообещал парень.

С тихим смешком младший устроился рядом со старшим, положив голову на его плечо и устроив руку на той части груди, где билось сердце. Как же было хорошо вот так вот лежать, рядом.

— Не болит ничего? — проскользнула забота в голосе старшего. — Всё же у нас давно не было секса.

— Хм, нет, ничего, — спустя несколько секунд ответил Сиэль. — Только немного непривычно.

— Хорошо, — с облегченным вздохом, Себастьян перехватил руку Сиэль, что лежала у него на груди, осторожно её сжал и поцеловал пальчики, как только поднес к губам. — Впереди у нас долгие и незабываемые дни. Испробуем все места?

— Только всё отмывать придется, иначе — нам крышка. Хотя я могу свалить всё на тебя, мол, ты девушку домой приводил… или не девушку, — тихо смеялся Сиэль, — то-то удивятся родители.

— Приводил, значит, да? — переспросил с нехорошей ухмылкой, и тут же подмял брата под себя, не успел тот удивиться. — Ну-ну. А когда я им сообщу, что и ты прекрасно проводил время, приведя сюда своего парня? То-то они удивятся.

— Туше, — усмехнулся Сиэль. — Только, знаешь, после таких наших заявлений они точно обо всем догадаются.

— Значит, держим рот на замке и после себя всё тщательно убираем, — наклонившись для поцелуя, Себастьян совершил задуманное, нежно куснув за нижнюю губу младшенького. — Ну что, второй заход?

— А как же, — хитро улыбнулся тот и снова поцеловал в губы.

**Конец.**  



End file.
